Falling in Reverse
by FrozenEcstasy
Summary: Just a story some of my friends and I made up. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter one-

**Ethan**

_ Crap! Why did I have to wake up late today! _Ethan thought as he grabbed his favorite pair of jeans and a white windbreaker from his closet. _ Shoot, only 10 minutes!_ Absently, he glanced at the digital clock, took his motorcycle keys and wrist watch, and slammed the door behind him. He jumped on his bright red Honda motorcycle and sped away. Ethan, suddenly being ripped from his panicked thoughts, abruptly stopped at a red light. _Just PERFECT! Woke up late and now there's a red light?_

_ Why does this stupid light have to be so long? _ His eyes aimlessly wandered to the side and saw a blur of long flowing, black hair. _Who was that? _HONK! The honking of the car behind him put Ethan back to reality. _Oh right school! Got to go! _

-11:30 Cafeteria-

"Yeah I saw a girl on the way here. I'm sure she goes to this school! I mean she was heading this direction… Makes sense right?" Ethan mentioned to Link and Kyle looking for some encouragement.

Link, sipping his coke, answered sarcastically, "sure it does...but what does she look like?"

"She has long black hair."

"Okay… like every other girl in this school. Is there anything else?"

"Umm….yeah... no….. I didn't see so well…"

"WHAT!THAT'S IT! LONG BLACK HAIR! YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH HER HAIR!" Kyle shouted, spitting out half the food in his mouth. _Can't the guy lower his voice? Everyone's looking._

"Well! I couldn't see! It was a big blur!" Ethan replied. _But hey you would fall in love too if you saw her hair._

"So, she's fat?" Link said bluntly. "That narrows it down," his eyes, looking around the cafeteria.

"No she's not fat. Maybe…. I don't know. She was fast! That's all I know."

"She fast in running? Okay, Kyle you have P.E. next. Look for a fast fat girl with long black hair."

"Wait what? We don't for sure if she's fat," Ethan argued.

"Would you change your mind if she was?" Kyle asks curiously, stealing a handful of Link's fries.

"What? Of course not! I don't care about appearances."

"Wait she was running, that must mean she was late," Kyle stated putting all the pieces together. "It's must be... umm... what's her name again?"

"You know her? Who is she? And how do you know?"

"This girl ran into class this morning. I bet that's the girl because she was the only one late. She was late by a couple minutes. But Mr. Tachs counts every second."

"She's in our grade, a fast runner, has long black hair, a tardy already and is fat," Link states calmly. "You're the president, so can't you figure out who she is by that much information?"

"That abuses my presidency powers! No way am I doing that!" _Besides, I can't just find out that information so casually. _

"And she's not fat," Kyle butted in. "She is pretty cute. For just a blurry glance, you have good taste."

"Kyle, can't you find out who she is? She's in your homeroom right?"

"Of course I can! Anything to help out my friend to find the hair of his dreams," Kyle smirked.

"Very funny, but I didn't fall in love because of her hair…." _Even though that was all I saw…_ "Just find out who she is. I will be forever in your debt." _Man I wish I hadn't just said that._

"Interesting…. Then you are forever in my debt," Link chuckled. "After all, I did find out that her name is Skye."

"What? How," Ethan and Kyle shout in unison.

"Keep it down you guys. Want everybody to know that Mr. President has a crush on a girl while having a girlfriend?" _Oh yeah. I have a "girlfriend" Lavida Loca. That started about a year ago when Kiki confessed to me. Only she isn't real. She's actually Link dressed as a girl. I only said that so that I wouldn't have girls confessing to me. _

"So how did you find out?" Ethan eagerly asked.

"Skye used to be in my homeroom. She was often late to class. Not really a bad student, just slow. Well fast in running but slow in everything else."

"And now she's in my homeroom. You sure she's for you?" Kyle questioned. "I mean she could be mine or Link's soul mate."

"I noticed her first. So do not make a move on her." Ethan glared.

"Hey! You have a 'girlfriend.' What will you do if she already thinks that you are 'taken'," Link's voice full of curiosity. But Ethan's mind is somewhere else.

The school bell rang telling students to clean up and hurry to their classes. _Okay, so her name is Skye. Maybe I have some classes with her. I won't know until the end of the day._

**Kyle**

_There was something I forgot to tell Ethan this during lunch. Something about Skye, that's for sure. What was it?_ "KYLE!" coach Kem yelled across the field. "Get up! Run your laps boy!" _I just wanted a little nap. It's just a couple of laps, what's with the rush?_

"Yeah coach!" Kyle got up, brushing off the grass strands on his clothes and sprints the couple of laps. _Just get it over with, then back to my nap._

"Hey! Your name is Kyle right?" some girl asked, blocking Kyle's view of the clouds above.

"Yeah," Kyle replied sitting up, "and you are?"

"My name's Skye," Skye says extending her hand toward Kyle.

_Skye! It's her! The big hairy blur that Ethan likes! _"Hey, yeah you know my name, now I know yours," Kyle took her and shook it. _"_You have nice hair." _Oops. Not what I meant to say._

"Thanks. Nice timing." _What timing? _"I mean two laps in less than 4 minutes. That's pretty impressive." _Ohh! Timing! Hah! She thinks that's impressive. _

"Ethan can run three laps in less than 4 minutes. He's a really athletic guy." _Now that I mention it, he is a sports freak. Joining every sports club, no wonder he's so buff. _

"Ethan? You mean the president of the student council?"

"Yeah how do you know?"

"I was elected the class representative for being late to homeroom. They all nominated me since no one else wanted to. So I was curious who was running the whole student council thingy."

_Class representative! That's it! That's what I wanted to tell Ethan! Oh. Well he's going to find out eventually._ "You're a pretty fast runner yourself."

**Ethan**

_Okay, so she isn't in any of my classes. Sigh. I think I hoped too much. How am I ever going to meet her? _DING DONG. "ALL STUDENT COUNCIL MEMBERS MEET IN THE MEETING ROOM AT 3:15," announced the PTA. _Okay, guess I'll be busy for the rest of the day. Have to tell Noona later. Right now I have to get to the student council meeting._ Ethan gathered his books, shoved them into his back pack and ran to the meeting room.

_-_3:15 Student Council Room-

"Everyone, take your seats and we will begin the meeting," Ethan announced. "Today we'll just be introducing ourselves and if we have time, say a few things that you think will help the school out. I'm Ethan [insert last name here] and I am the president of the student council this year."

"I'm Kiki Sung. I am the…" The chatter of the council members became a white noise for Ethan while his mind wondered._ I wonder where Skye is. I bet she's probably running around with her hair flowing behind her. Kyle said she was in most of his classes. That's unfair; I kind of hoped to see her again. _

"I'm Skye [insert last name here] and I think we should have more school festivals where other schools can visit. So that they could see how fun our school is and want to join the fun." Ethan, who is taking notes on what the council members say, looks up from his paper and sees her.

_Skye! That's her! The girl from this morning! I know her hair anywhere! _"Skye," Ethan shouted out of the blue. _I did not mean to say that out loud. _

"Yes? Do you need to speak to me," Skye asked, her head cocked to the side. Everyone's eyes were on Ethan, who still had his jaw dropped.

"Yes. I do. Ahem," Ethan cleared his throat, palms a bit sweaty. "What do you mean by more school festivals? And on what occasion do they partake?"

"Ethan, I think we'll get into those details later on. First let's first get to know everyone on the council," suggested Mrs. Gwion.

"That's right. Sorry, I thought it was a pretty good idea," Ethan said, hoping she'd buy the excuse. She did. And during the rest of the meeting, he found himself stealing glances at Skye.

- 4:30 Outside of school-

_Oh hey! It's raining. I have to be careful of how I drive. Something might… _

"Hello? Earth to Ethan," Skye interrupted his thoughts, waving her hand in front of his face. She smiled at him when he paid attention to her. "Did you really think more festivals are a good idea?"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing too actually." _Well… Actually I was thinking about you but… _

"Is that so… Then why were you looking at me during the meeting?" _What? She saw. I thought she didn't notice. Wait if she noticed, the whole room probably did also. Crap. I'm dead._

"I was not staring at you," Ethan blushed, looking everywhere but at her. "I was looking at the clock! It's behind your head. I looked in your direction. Not at you." _At least I think it is. Hopefully it is._

"You have a wrist watch. Why do you need to look at a clock?"

_Damn. I forget my cell phone but the watch I grab. _"Oh. This isn't the right time. It keeps slowing down." _This is in fact the truth and reminds me that I have to change its batteries._

"It does look a bit slow. Oh. It's raining. I totally forgot my umbrella. Who ever thought it would rain today?"

"I could give you a ride? I have a motorcycle so you wouldn't get so wet. And here," Ethan took off his windbreaker and put it around Skye, "it'll sort of protect you from the rain."

"Thanks," Skye blushed, putting her arms through the sleeves.

Ethan appeared in front of the school on his motorcycle. He threw his extra helmet towards Skye and gestures for her to come. She wore the helmet, hopped on the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around his waist, not admitting she's afraid of the engine of the motorcycle that roared beneath her.

They arrived at her house in a few minutes, and they say good bye to each other. Ethan wanted to stay longer but he had to get to judo class. Even though they didn't say much, he knew there was a connection between them.

- 8:15 2nd day of school-

Ethan walked along the sidewalk as the heat seemed to burn him alive. _Yesterday it rained. Now it's a heat wave? What's with this bipolar weather?_ Kyle and Link were beside him but soon left arriving at their own classes. Ethan sighed and wiped the bit sweat off his forehead. He caught sight ofSkye, struggling with her books. _It seems like she's having some difficulty with her textbooks. I should help her out. _He walked confidentially and was about to greet her when suddenly Skye tripped and lost her balance. It all appeared to be in slow motion, with her books falling to the ground and her arms flailing to the air. His heart was beating fast; he had one choice to make, _should I catch her?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ugh. First day of school, and so much work already. This is so heavy!_

Struggling with her books, Skye walked silently along the sidewalk to her next class. Her textbooks were unreasonably heavy, and she had forgotten her bag in her locker, which was way on the other side of school.

_Oh well… I guess this is normal for being a sophomore. A lot more homework! At least the guys are cuter this year._

Skye's mouth curved into a clandestine smile. She had met the cutest, coolest guy today- his name was Ethan and she thought he might be interested in her.

She was walking more slowly now, enjoying the nice warmth of the heat outside, but still struggling with her things. Suddenly, her foot collided with something hard and she lost her balance, crashing to the floor. Her books clattered loudly, cascading onto the floor. Her knee skid against the harsh concrete, and she gasped.

_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! That HURT! A lot!_

She shifted into a sitting position, whimpering, and clutched her leg. Just as she was about to curse her bad luck, she saw a figure crouch down right in front of her, a mass of brown hair catching her eye. She opened her mouth in surprise… It was Ethan!

''Are you okay?'' he said softly.

''I'm… I'm fine. Just scraped my knee a little, not a big- OW!''

She had accidently brushed her hand against the wound, and it hurt like a bi- well, it hurt a lot.

''Whoa, take it easy. Here, let me see.''

Gently, Ethan placed his hand near her injury and examined it. He was awfully close… She could reach out and touch his nice, brown hair easily.

_Snap out of it! Skye thought, You are not here to stare at how lovely his hair is. You are here because… well… Alright, you don't even know why you're here, you're just clumsy, walking to class, and you fell._

''It should be fine. Nothing a bandaid can't fix,'' Ethan dug into his pocket and pulled out a bandaid. He unwrapped the band aid and slowly placed it on Skye's injured knee. She flinched a little as the band aid was placed in its destination.

_Just my luck_, she thought._ It's the first day of school, there's this totally cool guy who actually seems interested in me, and I fall flat on my face. How clumsy can I get!_

''There, all fixed up! You should be fine now,'' Ethan grinned nervously. He lifted himself off the ground and offered Skye a hand. She blushed and took it, quickly stepping up and collecting her thoughts. Ethan picked up her books off the ground and handed them to her.

''Th… Thanks,'' she said, a little shaken.

''No problem! You better get to class, or you'll be late. I'll see you later!''

She was about to respond, but he had already broke into a run, gone in an instant.

_Well… That was interesting. I may just be a little happy I fell today._

''Skye!'' Kaylie exclaimed, running up to her; Ria following close behind. They approached the petite girl and sat next to her at the lunch table. Skye had long, flowing, dark hair and asian features, and reached about 5'3''. She was also very skinny.

''Hi Kaylie! Hi Ria! I was just getting my lunch. You know, this spaghetti is really tasty. It's amazing,'' Skye replied, lifting a spoonful of spaghetti to her mouth and eating it messily. She took a napkin she had picked up and wiped her mouth.

''Well than… looks like your enjoying your lunch. So what's up? What's been happening today?'' Ria asked.

''Wait, hold that thought,'' Kaylie said, ''I'm going to go buy us lunch. You guys stay here!'' she rose from the table and headed toward the food line.

''Well, anyways,'' Skye began, ''I met this nice guy today. He's in the student council, tall, buff, darkish hair. Do you know him? His name is Ethan!''

''Oh, that guy? Yeah, I've heard of him. He seems nice. His friend Kyle is pretty hot.''

''You mean the one with the brown hair? Who's pretty tall and likes music?'' Skye continued munching on her spaghetti.

''Yeah, that one. He's amazing at singing!'' Ria replied enthusiastically.

''Don't they have another friend, kind of tall, kind of mysterious, kind of creepy?'' Skye asked curiously.

''Oh… I think so… What's his name, Leith, right? But everyone calls him Link for some reason.'',

''Pretty weird. I wonder why people call him that…''

''Whoa, I just remembered, doesn't Ethan have a girlfriend? Called Lavida Loca?'' Ria raised her eyebrows.

''Lavida Loca? Isn't that the name of a song?'' Skye sounded unsure and curious.

''I think so… What is taking Kaylie so long?''

Kaylie's POV

_It's so crowded today. So many new students! Everyone looks so different after summer._

Kaylie walked through the crowd of people casually, her eyes focused on the lunch line. Just as she was about to reach the lunch plates, a blur of blonde came crashing into her and knocked her to the floor.

''Ow!'' she cried out.

The blonde-haired boy got up hastily and offered her a hand. She took it cautiously.

''Sorry about that, Levesque,'' he said, then quickly paced out the side door, his hair a mass of tangles and ruffled. She stared after him suspiciously.

_How strange, _she thought, _and quite rude. What is he in such a hurry for? How does he know my last name? Whoa, he looks kind of familiar…_

Kaylie brushed herself off and continued towards the lunch line. She picked up a plate of spaghetti and a plate of Ria's favorite food- mac n' cheese. She checked out, and hurried back to the table Skye and Ria had settled in. Kaylie was tall for a girl, reaching the height of 5'7''. She had light brown hair with a tangle of blonde highlights mashed together dark blue eyes; her face had a slightly oriental feel to it, being half Asian. Arriving at the lunch table, she handed the plate of food to Ria. Ria was half Korean and half German, looking quite similar to Kaylie, however; she had light blue eyes and light hair.

''What took so long?'' Skye asked, still chewing her spaghetti. She was a slow eater.

''Some blonde kid practically trampled over me at the lunch line,'' she replied, ''he looked kind of familiar, though I don't think I've ever seen him before. And for some strange reason he knew my last name.''

Skye arched her eyebrows secretively. _God,_ she thought. _I think she's referring to my brother. First day of school, and he already manages to mess something up! Geeze!_

''What's with that weird look?'' Ria asked, breaking Skye out of her trance.

''Oh… It's just that… I think that's my big brother. He's very rude, you know, and he gets in trouble a lot. He doesn't really seem to care about anything, except being overprotective and annoying and not letting me go out with any guy alone,'' Skye replied in an irritated voice.

Kaylie shrugged, ''he seemed okay to me. Although he did give off 'I'm a bad-ass' vibes,'' she replied semi-sarcastically.

Ria had an amused look on her face, ''How come we've never heard of him, or seen him, before?''

''That's exactly what I was wondering,'' Kaylie added, spooning her spaghetti hurriedly.

''Well, he was at a boarding school before in America. My parents sent him there at a very young age, because he was such a trouble maker. Then last school year he did something even more incredibly stupid than before and he got expelled, and now, having nowhere else to go, he came back to Korea to finish his education. Have I mentioned he's also been held back a grade? It's because in the end of his sophomore year he picked C as the answer on all of his final exams as a prank.'' Skye explained this all in a fast pitched voice as if she wanted to get it all out and over with.

Kaylie and Ria stared at her curiously.

''So this is why we've never seen him before? I didn't even know you HAD a brother,'' Kaylie said.

''Kind of surprising… although your comment of him being badass IS true, technically,'' Ria added, finishing her food.

''He's just… he's hard to deal with. My parents have a hard time handling him. He chooses to do whatever he wants, but he's always monitoring me somehow… I mean, I still love him and all but he is exceptionally annoying sometimes.''

Suddenly, the lunch bell rang and students began to pick up their trays and place them by the washers. Crowds of people began flocking into the halls to their next classes.

''I have to go, I'll see you later!'' Kaylie ran off to her class at the other side of the school, whereas Skye and Ria had the next class together. They walked stealthily down the hall chattering, until they reached the classroom. Out of nowhere, a girl who they had never seen before appeared in front of their faces and sprinted into the classroom.

''Who was that?'' Skye asked curiously.

''I don't know… she must be new. I've never seen her before…''


End file.
